Shadows In The Wind
by DeathByMonkey
Summary: Queen Sunset only wants peace. When she falls for the IceWing Prince, a terrible evil arises. The two go into hiding, never to be seen again. The next generation arises, and follow Palecloud as she and her friends solve the mystery of a chilling prophecy that will change the fate of all of Pyrrhia. Rated T for some fighting scenes. Special thanks to FrostGazer123556, and Alexis ;)
1. Prologue

**ITS FINALLY STARTING, A NEW FANFIC RISING ABOVE THE HORIZON! BE READY FOR THE READ OF YOUR LIVES! ;) BE READY...**

✳Prologue✳

It was many, years after the dragonets saved all of Pyrrhia and some queens have now died and new queens have taken their place. Tsunami is now queen of the SeaWings with Riptide as her mate and many loved dragonets, and Queen Glory still reigns and has 1 dragonet with Deathbringer. Clay and Sunny run the Jade Mountain Academy, with the help of Peril. Peril is now Clay's mate, and with the help of the animus Stonemover, he gave Peril the power to turn her firescales on and off, as he used his animus powers one last time, to help Peril before he turned to stone completley. Sunny is sad but she has pushed through her sadness for the academy students. Starflight has become one of the most well known, and most inspirational authours to ever live. His inspiration is Fatespeaker, his mate, he writes stories based off of her 'visions'. He writes the best scrolls despite his blindness and they are now all living legends. Queen Ruby rules the SkyWings still, with her dragonet Cliff, and another dragonet, Crimson, but no one plans to challenge her, for she is a good queen, and no one wants another Queen Scarlet, after the SkyWings figured out thay Ruby is still Toumaline on the inside. Queen Moorhen has become one of the longest lived MudWing queens. Queen Snow has challenged her mother, Queen Glacier and won, earning the title of IceWing Queen. She is very strict about rules, and constantly reminds her subjects to never do anything forbidden or else. She has pale blue scales with a star shaped scale on the top of her head. She has no mate but has a brother, Prince North. He is a very handsome dragon who's scales are pure white, except one, grayish blue, star shaped scale under his left eye, which is a very piercing blue. He is said to have a crush on a dragon but no one knows who. He is a very mysterious dragon indeed. Rumors say he has an unbreakable bond between this mysterious dragon he loves, or he is mates with another dragon but is in love with her, but little do they know, he has never talked to this dragon. Queen Thorn had one more dragonet with Stonemover after she reunited with him and her name is Sunset, for the time she was born. She is Sunny's younger sister and looks almost the same, But with paler yellow scales with swirls of darker orange scales. She also has a poisonous tail unlike Sunny and very odd vibrant violet eyes. She is very beautiful indeed, and she and Sunny are very close. She had graduated from the Jade Mountain Academy and now lives as a independant dragon. When Sunset turned 17 Queen Thorn was bitten by a dragonbite viper, and at the time they had found a cure, but the venom spread too fast and it was too late. Sunny or Sunset had to take the throne but Sunny had no interest of being queen, and would much rather be at the Academy, so the throne was passed down to Sunset in peace. Queen Sunset and Sunny were devestated at losing both their mother and father, but they pushed through and Queen Sunset has the potential to become one of the greatest queens ever lived. Her personality is more refined than Sunny, and she seems like a natural queen. She might possibly be the best queen in Pyrrhia one day. Of course Sunset is also rebelious like her sister Sunny. Some might not think Sunny is disobedient, but think again. Sunset has gotten into trouble before but none as bad as she is going to be in...

 **OMG FIRST PART DONE... HURRAY! STAY TUNED AND PEACE OUT FANWINGS!**


	2. Part One: Forbidden Love

**PART ONE IS HERE! FINALLY WE CAN START THE ACCUALL STORY! READY? SET? READ!**

✳Part One: Forbidden Love✳

Queen Sunset was patrolling the edge of her kingdom, well she was just trying to get away from other dragons, she was trying to think alone and away, and figure out what happened yesterday. She is 19 now, She has been queen for 2 years, and yesterday she had signed a peace treaty with Queen Snow, after a battle broke out and they had just managed to stop it. The IceWings had traveled to her stronghold as it was too cold for her to go to the Ice Kingdom, and Queen Snow, Prince North, and some guards had come. She remembered that when she was talking to Snow, signing the treaty, and helping the IceWings prepare to leave, Prince North had been watching her. She wondered what that was all about until the time they were about to leave, Prince North had come up to her, and whispered in her ear,

"Meet me in Possibility at dawn two nights from now. Be there."

She realized that he was trying to find a time to talk to her. But why? She had tried to go to Sunny for advice but she had come down with the flu, (￣(工)￣), and Sunset wasn't allowerd to see her, in case she got infected. She will get better, but Sunset has to make her own decision.

"I should go see him. Maybe it's important."Sunset said to herself. She flew around for a while but soon went back to her stronghold. The next day, she flew across her kingdom to Possibility just at the first light of dawn. When she got there a MudWing sweeping the front of his stand asked,

"Queen Sunset, how nice to see you. What are you doing here so early?"

"I'm waiting for someone." Queen Sunset answered. "I need to meet him here soon"

"Oh, well have a nice day Your Majesty." the MudWing said. Queen Sunset flew off to the edge of the town waiting for Prince North. Soon enough, a white figure was flying toward her. She took off to meet him in mid-air. He hovered in front of her then motioned for her to land. Sunset circled to the ground with North next to her.

"So. What did you want to talk about?" Sunset asked.

"I wanted to get to know you." North replied. "That's it?" "Yep, that's it. So, what's your favourite food?"

"I like lizards." replied Sunset. "Yours?"

"I like polar bears." they talked for hours until Sunset declared that she has to go back very soon. "Can I see you again?" asked Prince North.

"Sure ok." Sunset answered. They arranged another day thay would meet, and Sunset set off back to her kingdom. She risked one glance back at North and saw him wink at her. If dragons could blush she would be as pink as a RainWing with a new pet sloth! She got back and couldn't stop thinking about their talk as she lay on her nest of soft animal fur and feathers. He was handsome all right, but she knew that having a mate in another tribe was forbidden. In some tribes anyways. But Queen Snow forbade this, and said they would be punished if found in love with another dragon. She knew, that punishments were harsh in the Ice Kingdom. But even so, she couldn't stop her thoughts from drifting to what might happen if they were mates, or what their dragonets might look like.

"Why am I thinking this!" Sunset said aloud. She had just met him! But she can't fight the urge of not going to see him again. _'This_ _can be my own little secret._ ' she thought. The next few days passed and it is now time for Sunset to go meet North again. Later, she and North are sitting next to eachother looking at the stars, and they ask more questions about eachother.

"We should keep this a secret. I don't want anyone finding out." Sunset suggested.

"Of course moonbeam." North replied.

' _Moonbeam? Does that mean something?_ ' She thought. They went back to their homes, and all Sunset was thinking about was North. They visited eachother for 2 weeks now and they started talking about more personal stuff, like

"do you want dragonets?" or "do you want a mate at all?" then one time North stopped answering her questions and Sunset started to worry.

' _Have i upset him?_ ' she thought. She really liked him now and she was scared someone would find out. But she wanted North to know.

"Are you o-" she was cut off with North suddenly pulling her in for a kiss. Sunset was suprised at first but soon relaxed. They stayed like that for a long time, under the cover of bushes and trees so no one would see them. Then North broke away and flew away. Sunset was left there alone with no choice but to go home. She got back safely under the cover of darkness and left wondering if she should ask him to be her mate or not. She went back many times to the place they usually meet but Prince North was never there. Sunset kept going back but was starting to lose hope. But fianaly she found him waiting for her.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you!"

"Sorry to make you worried but i need to tell you something. I've been asked by Queen Snow that I find a mate." Sunset's heart dropped into her stomach at the thought of North being mates with another IceWing.

"So I wanted to ask you... will YOU be my mate?" Sunset was relieved and excited but also terrified on what might happen if they were found out.

"Yes." Sunset said. If something did happen, she would be there beside him no matter what...

 **HURRAY FOR UPLOADING THE FIRST PART YAY! I HOPE TO UPLOAD CHAPTERS EVERY ONE IN A WHILE, AND THERE WILL BE A TIME WHERE I WILL BE ACCEPTING CHARACTERS THAT YOU MAKE! STAY TUNED AND PEACE OUT FANWINGS!**


	3. Part Two: Hatchling

**TIME FOR THE DRAMA...**

✳Part Two: Hatchling✳

It has been 2 months since Queen Sunset and Prince North became mates, and Sunset was now thinking about how to tell him. It was important and might change both of their lives forever.

"So what is it that you want to tell me?" North asked.

"It's something you wanted for a long time... " Sunset trailed off.

"What could that possib-OH! North just realized whet this meant. "YOUR EXPECTING EGGS?!" North yelled.

"Yes." Sunset said. "But where will they live? With you or with me?"

"Oh... I don't know... We could run off and raise them alone..." North started.

"But I have a kingdom to lead, and you can't disappear!" Sunset worried.

"Nevermind we can figure this out later. We will find a solution." North said.

 _'_ _I hope so._ ' Sunset thought. She then began thinking hard. 2 months passed and she ended up only having one healthy egg. It was a pale blue colour, with white specks on it.

"I will keep you safe." Sunset whispered. She showed the egg to North and she saw him stare at the egg in a weird way and seemed to be mumbling something. Sunset thought nothing of this and pushed the thought away. 1 year later: Queen Sunset hurried over to the place she hid her egg. She had lied to everyone, saying that the egg came out cracked and would never hatch. But now as she waited for her egg to hatch, she knew it would be a she. She could feel it in her bones. She went and reached for her egg and felt odd. It seemed to have a strange aura.

"What happened? Did and animus curse it?" Queen Sunset was terrified that someone found out and had put a curse on her dragonet. Then, a small crack appeared on the egg and all of a sudden made a huge starburst of cracks on the surface. Sunset waited in anticipation as she watched small bits of the egg fall, as the dragonet inside struggled to get out. Sunset carefuly picked up the egg and it instantly shattered into a thousand pieces. What was sitting in her talons, was the most unusual, but beautiful dragonet she had ever seen. She was perfect in every way. Her claws were serrated and had the perfect curve, her scales shined like the moon, she had the armour like scales on the top of her head like all IceWings, with a cloud shaped scale on it, her eyes were a vibrant purple, like her mother, and she had pale blue wings with a very pale sandy coloured spine, with silver horns, but her tail was the most unusual thing Sunset had ever seen. It had the poisonous barb all SandWings had, but she also had IceWing spikes curling around it like a cage. Almost as if the spikes were protecting her barb. She radiated heat like SandWings. The tiny dragonet sneezed, and she let out a small plume of fire, but she sneezed again and let out a cold, sparkling, cloud.

"You can breath both fire and ice?" Sunset said to the dragonet. Also, when Sunset touched her, she had that strange feeling again. "Are you an animus?" Sunset said, but the dragonet showed no signs of magic in her.

"Awrk?" The dragonet squeaked.

"I'm going to call you Palecloud. For your scales." Sunset said. She knew it wasn't the average dragon name, but Palecloud was special. She deserved a different name.

 _'How will I be able to show you to your father?'_ Sunset thought. She also had to find somewhere for her to stay. She can't live with her, she already lied to everyone. _'I_ _have an idea but i don't want to do it. I'll use it only if neccesary.'_ But little did she know she will have to use that idea for her dragonet's freedom...

 **OOOO I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME THOSE WHO HAVE READ MY STORY SO FAR. ITS BEEN ONE DAY SINCE THE STORY WAS PUPLISHED AND I ALREADY HAVE 26 READS! IM BLOWN AWAY! I CANT WAIT TO SEE HOW THIS STORY WILL PROGRESS! STAY TUNED AND PEACE OUT FANWINGS!**


	4. Part Three: Discovered

* **WARNING, A FIGHT SCENE WILL HAPPEN IN THIS CHAPTER, A FEW GORY MOMENTS. JUST IN CASE, I AM WARNIG YOU NOW***

✳Part Three: Discovered✳

 _'What have I done?'_ Sunset thought, as she carried Palecloud to her close friend, away from the rising war... It happened a few days before… Palecloud was only 4 days old, Sunset had brought Palecloud, her daughter, to meet her father, Prince North. She has been neglecting her queenly duties for this dragonet, she wanted her to grow up healthy, but out of other dragons' reach. She hid her in the outskirts of the Kingdom Of Sand near the sea where no dragon has ever ventured. There was a small forest there rich with food so Palecloud would not starve, and being part SandWing, didn't need water often. But there were ponds if she needed it. Queen Sunset also learned that she could also radiate cold, if she was in a bad mood. Warm: happy, cold: sad. She still had that strange feel to her, but no magical powers showed. Palecloud was very young still so some things she might not remember about the visit.

"I hope she remembers this trip. She deserves to know." Sunset said. Suddenly, a SandWing patrol swooped overhead, and Sunset had to hide Palecloud in a bush. Just at that moment, an IceWing flew up to the patrol. It was hard to see, but Sunset instantly knew who the IceWing was.

"I have to see Queen Sunset. Please take me to her immediately."

"I'm afraid Queen Sunset is out right now. Prince North, you are free to come back later."

"I am sorry I will leave then." Sunset was watching this all from a distance, and as she saw North beginning to fly away, she made Palecloud stay here until she got back and flew up to greet them.

"Hello, what are you doing so far from the Ice Kingdom?" Sunset said.

"I have to pass on a message from Queen Snow." North replied, but he had an expression that he needed to talk about something else.

"Ok. Come with me back to the stronghold and then we can talk." Sunset said. They got back and Sunset and North went into the throne room to talk. Sunset sent the guards out, saying this was royal buisness. Sunset was glad North was here, he has never seen Palecloud yet. She is waiting at the place she saw North, hidden away safely.

"Sunset! I have something to tell you!" North said. By the sound of it, something was wrong.

"What is it?" Sunset said.

"They know. The Icewings. Queen Snow. They know." North said. Sunset froze in her spot. She couldn't believe it. She stood there. Frozen.

"I need to hide." North's voice snapped Sunset back into focus.

"But where are you going to go?" Sunset said with an anxious expression.

"I don't know, but far away from the Ice Kingdom." North replied, his face dark. Then Sunset had to tell him something. She was going to tell him their dragonet survived, but now...

"North, about our dragonet... " Sunset started.

"Where is she? Is she alive?" North said.

"No, she didn't survive her first day." It broke her heart to say this, but she had to keep Palecloud safe. If anyone found her... Maybe... Just maybe... She can go and hide her.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could have seen her. I have to go now, I don't want to get caught by my tribe." North said. He spread his wings and flew off out of the stronghold. Sunset was left there watching him leave for the last time. Or so she thought.

* * *

 _'I wish it didn't have to come to this'_ North thought. _'Me leaving my tribe and Sunset. But where am i going to go?'_ North pondered about many things like what would happen if he stayed, or if he rebelled against his own queen.

 _'Maybe... Maybe I can-'_ His thoughts were cut off as 4 IceWing soldiers flew up to him, lightning fast, and knocked him out cold. His last thoughts were about Sunset and how he was afraid to what was going to happen to him, before his vision faded away and the world went black.

* * *

A scream sounded from the distance.

"NORTH!" Sunset yelled. She flew in the direction of the scream and saw 4 IceWings carrying another IceWing who appeared to be knocked out. "No!" Sunset flew as fast as she can but the IceWings were too far ahead. Sunset was left behind, watching the 5 blue and white shapes, fly into the distance.

"What have I done?"

* * *

North woke to the bright light reflecting off the ice in his kingdom. Then he realized he was in the prison. Not many prisioners were here, as no dragon that is not an IceWing, can get to the Ice Palace, and most of the IceWings follow the rules and obey them with their life. Those in the prison, had broken only one or two rules, and will be staying in prison for life. The IceWings are very strict about rules and punishments. North knows what's coming for him. He just wished it didn't have to come to this. If only he ran off with Sunset instead. If he had convinced her earlier, or if he had been more careful about what he said, he wouldn't be in the situation he is in now. He remembers what he did earlier, and what he said, and the exact mistake he made. And it will cost him his life. He had been talking to his sister, Queen Snow, earlier, and he had been talking about his love life, but being careful not to reveal anything, and then he slipped just the tiniest detail. He had said the dragon he loves had the most beautiful violet eyes...

* * *

Sunset waited at her Stronghold for a message she knew was coming. She had left Palecloud in a hidden part of the Stronghold only she knew about. She knew North was going to be executed. He had broken so many rules for Sunset. And he will most likely be killed in front of her. But she couldn't bear it. She knew she was safe, as she was a queen, and no queen kills another, but she wished she could be in North's place.

 _'If only I ran away like he wanted...'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by her SandWing messenger coming into her room to give her a note from Queen Snow herself. It said:

 _ **"To Queen Sunset of the SandWings, I invite you to an important meeting, regarding some broken rules I had just found**_ _ **out about. Please meet me and some of my IceWings, just outside of the Kingdom of Ice. Don't worry, your kingdom will**_ _ **not be attacked, but your attendance is important. Please feel free to bring any and as many dragons you like. I hope to**_ _ **see you there!"** _

_'Of course.'_ Sunset thought. _'She tries to make it seem less scary than it really is.'_ Sunset knew she had to come or she will be attacked, regardless of what the note said, so se decided to bring some of her best guards and fighters, and Sunny too. Sunny would wonder why she wasn't invited, she IS a princess too. But what if she finds out? Sunset had a feeling like she already knows. Later, she gathered all the dragons she wished to bring, and headed off to the place Snow wished to meet at. She found her with some IceWings, some of her best soldiers and guards she saw, and a beat up dragon in chains.

'Whew, it's not North.' Sunset thought, after seeing the grey scales. But really it was just covered in dust and dirt.

 _'Wait... NO! IT CAN'T...'_ Sunset watched in horror as the dragon in chains looked at her with the most piercing blue eyes. He looked nervous, but when he looked at her his eyes filled with love. He quickly looked away as Queen Snow shot him a look. Sunset walked up to Snow, and looked her in the eyes.

"I have been told that an IceWing had a mate with one of your SandWings. I wish to stop this nonsense, fortify more strict rules, and punishments, if this ever happens again. He will be punished publicly." Snow said. She had a look in her eye, as if daring her to say something.

"Yes, I will find out who had been doing this and will be punished." Sunset responded. She refused to give in to her taunts, so she decided to roll with it. Sunny walked up to Sunset and looked at her with a sympathetic expression.

"I know about you two. Don't worry, I haven't told anybody, in happy for you. But still..." She walked off and left Sunset looking back at her then looking in North's direction. He looked at her with a terrified expression as Snow called everyone together.

"Everyone gather round'! It's time!" Everyone settled down while the IceWings went on one side, and the SandWings on the other. They seemed to be mad or disgusted by eachother but Sunset didn't know or why. Sunset made her way to the front of the group of SandWings, so she wouldn't seem coweredly or rude. Sunny came and sat next to her and wrapped a wing around her in a hug. Queen Snow was standing next to North, with two strong guards holding him down. There was no chance of his escape.

"Everyone! You may have been wondering why I have brought you here. I have brought you a disloyal dragon who betrayed his tribe to be with a SandWing! Oh I see the SandWing who is Prince North's mate here!" As Snow said this, she shot a taunting look at Sunset.

"I will not call her out, that is Queen Sunset's buisness. But, we have to punish North. He has broken our most sacred laws to be with this dragon. This is punishable by death! So, to punish both North and his mate, I will kill North myself, in front of the SandWing, for justice!" Snow said. She had a way to give speeches, so every dragon will believe her story.

"FOR JUSTICE!" all the dragons said. Sunset just stayed there and watched. Snow walked up to North and raised her talons up into the air, above North's neck. Her claws were filed and sharpened so they will slice through anything. There is no way North could survive this.

"Watch as I execute my own brother for my kingdom!" Snow caught Sunset's eye and she looked triumphant.

 _'NO! STOP!'_ Sunset's mind cried, but it was no use. She had to act now. Snow's talons were swooping through the air towards North's neck, and time seemed to slow down as Sunset leaped trough the air and landed in top of her. Sunset lost it. She had to save North. She clawed at Snow, and Snow fought back, the two guards holding North, ran to help their Queen, but Sunset stabbed one of the guards wit her tail, and blasted the other with her fire. The guards were both dead now and North ran to a hidden spot. No one saw him leave, as the whole place exploded into battle. SandWings against IceWings, fire against ice. Sunset and Snow tumbled across the ground, clawing each other and growling. Sunset breathed fire onto her shoulder and Snow breathed ice onto her wing tip, they had both lost it and were now trying to kill eachother. This battle was going on for a long time, Snow had blue blood mixing in with her blue scales, Sunset had red smeared across her golden scales, and she was glad she had brought her soldiers and guards. Even Sunny was kicking IceWing butt! Finally Sunset had got Snow pinned down, and she raised her venomous tail over her head, pointing at Snow.

"Are you really going to kill me?" Snow said mockingly, "You know if you do, we will go into a war. Is that really what you want?"

"Yes! As long as North is alive and Palecloud is safe!" Sunset shot back.

"Ah Palecloud, what a pretty name." Snow said silkily, "Is that your dragonet?" "Yes, and with you dead, I will have one less thing to protect her from!"

"Oh so im just a 'thing' now?"

"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" Sunset aimed her tail at Snow's chest, and prepared to strike. Sunset aimed in the perfect spot and her tail went right through her heart, sending her venom into her bloodstream. She left her writhing in agony on the ground. 'She'll be dead in a few seconds.' Sunset thought.

'Now I have to find North.'

"QUEEN SNOW IS DEAD!" Someone screamed.

 _'Oh no I have to get_ _out of here, and fast!'_ Sunset thought. At that moment, North came running towards her with his wings open. He drew her in for a fierce hug and motioned for them to fly into the air. They both took off and North told Sunset to follow him.

"I have to go back... for our dragonet." Sunset said.

"What?! I thought you said she was dead!" North said in astonishment. Sunset felt really bad but she had to take Palecloud to Mindreader.

"I'm sorry I lied, I had to keep her safe. I need to take her to Mindreader."

"The Talons Of Peace? Are you sure? She will most likely forget about us." North said.

"Anything for our daughter..." so Sunset flew towards her Stronghold as fast as she could, and went through the secret entrance she found, to the room Palecloud was in. She was sound asleep so she picked her up gently and flew towards the Claws of the Clouds mountains, where she knew she would find Mindreader. She had met her during her time at the Jade Mountain Academy, and they became quick friends. She is also the leader of the Talons Of Peace, after Riptide left for Tsunami, and Squid had been protested against after he wanted to become new leader. Mindreader was a very popular choice, and they have become more 'peaceful'. She eventually got there, and she flashed a signal and two dragons seemed to appear out of nowhere and escorted her to a secret cave system. In the main cave she saw Mindreader. Sunset ran towards her with Palecloud in her arms and gently put her in Mindreader's talons.

"I can't care for her... You have to for me.." Sunset said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her. I'm not going to ask why you need me to care for her, but me and Frostbite had out first dragonet yesterday, they can keep eachother company." Mindreader said. She tried to sooth Sunset and talked to her for a bit.

"Thank you so much... I'll miss you..." Sunset said, her voice wobbling.

"Don't worry... You can go..." Mindreader replied. Sunset flew off towards where she left North. He was waiting for her and flew up to greet her as soon as he saw her.

"Did you find her? Is our dragonet safe?" North asked.

"Yes... She's safe... And she's in good talons... Let's go... Sunny will make a good Queen in place of me..." Sunset said.

"Oh... Follow me, I know where. To go..." North said. They flew side by side, to a place no dragon will ever find them...

 **Whew! Done chapter 3! I have pre-written these chapters up to chapter 5, so expect some pretty quick uploads! Honestly, these last few paragraphs has been very emotional for me to write. It might not seem sad, but when your accually thinking about this, or writing this, ITS HARD! BTW, I am a Moonibli fan, so Winterwatcher fans, watch out! There will be a scene just for Moonibli. :) STAY TUNED AND PEACE OUT FANWINGS!**


	5. Part Four: A New Generation

**HEY, THIS IS JUST TO SAY, THIS IS A CHAPTER DESCRIBING THE UPCOMING CHARACTERS, SOOOOOOO, YOU MIGHT WANNA READ IT! ;)**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BEST BUDS, FrostGazer123556, AND ALEXIS, YOU GUYS HELPED WITH THE STORY, IM HAPPY TO HAVE YOUR DRAGONS IN THIS FANFICTION :) LUV U GUYS!**

 **EXTRA: FOR ALL YOU READERS OUT THERE, TRY TO GUESS WHO MADE WHICH CHARACTER! ;)**

✳Part Four: A New Generation✳

It has been 9, almost 10 years since Sunset and North ran away, Sunny had taken over as Queen, but there was a war going on. Snow was dead and there was no one left in the royal family to replace her. The IceWings declared that until they have a Queen from the royal bloodlines, they will continue fighting back against the SandWings. JMA had closed down and all the students either went to fight in the war, or went to hide from the war. The SandWings were allied with the RainWings, NightWings, and SeaWings, and the IceWings were allied with the MudWings, and SkyWings. Palecloud is now 9 years old, and her friends, Frostgazer and Galaxyturner, are both 9 too. When they first met eachother, they instantly became close friends, they are all hybrids, so they have a special connection. Frostgazer is a NightWing, IceWing hybrid, and Galaxyturner is half NightWing, and half SeaWing. Frostgazer has armour like scales on the top of her head, she has emerald green eyes, and pure black scales. The underside of her wings have glittering white and blue scales, replacing the silver scales most NightWings have. Her tail has sharp spikes on it, the colour of ice. She has three silver tear-drop scales under her eyes, which shows she can read minds and fortell the future, but she was born on a brightest night, so her powers are stronger than usual. She also has freezing death breath like all IceWings. Galaxyturner has purplish-black scales, with deep blue wings. She has silver scales on the underside of her wings, that she can make light up like normal SeaWing stripes. She has the glowing stripes on her body, and silver horns like the moon. She has gills on her neck so she can breathe underwater, and silver scales at the corner of each eye, which shows she can read minds. She also has the ability to shoot boiling water jets from her talons at enemies instead of fire, this is because she is a hybrid, and she is different. The trio all have different abilities which make them strong, but they keep away from the war because it is extra dangerous for them because if any of them gets captured, they would be used as a war weapon. They don't want that! So they live with the Talons Of Peace. Frostgazer is bubbly, fun and happy, but fierce while fighting, Palecloud is the shy one, never talking much but is really friendly, and Galaxyturner, the trouble maker. She gets them in trouble but is always happy, and really brave. She would jump in a battle for her friends but can be reckless at times. These three dragonets are almost 10, and almost full grown and they have stuck out for eachother, always having each others backs. But they will meet new dragons and make choices that they never thought they would have to make, and go on the most biggest journey of their lives, to save Pyrrhia from a big threat...

 **SOMETHING BIG IS COMING SOON... STAY TUNED AND PEACE OUT FANWINGS! ;)**


	6. Part Five:A New Prophecy

**HURRAY PART FIVE IS OUT! THIS IS THE LAST OF MY PRE WRITTEN STORIES, SO EXPECT SOME LONGER WAIT TIMES WHEN WAITING FOR A NEW CHAPETER. ALSO I WILL NE STARTING A NEW FANFICTION, ABOUT MOON, QIBLI, AND WINTER, AND BEFORE YOU START ASKING ME TO CHOOSE BETWEEN THE TWO, LEMME TELL YOU THIS. I WILL HAVE DIFFERENT ENDINGS FOR WINTERWATCHER AND MOONIBLI. PERSONALLY I AM A MOONIBLI FAN, BUT JUST YOU WAIT! ENJOY PART 5!**

✳Part Five: A New Prophecy✳

Palecloud had her nose in a scroll about the War of SandWing Sucsession, and how the Dragonets Of Destiny stopped it even if the Dragonet Prophecy was fake. She always felt like she had some hidden power within her, but she knew it wasn't real. Just her imagination. She played with her skyfire bracelet that her friends gave her, so they won't intrude her thoughts, but sometimes Frostgazer and Galaxyturner would use their mind reading abilities to communicate with eachother. Palecloud felt out of place when they did that, even if they tell her everything after, and had a feeling like she was needed elsewhere. She doesn't know who her parents are, she only knows that her mom was a close friend of Mindreader, Frostgazer's mom and leader of the Talons Of Peace, and was left to be raised hidden, away from the war. Mindreader can't read minds, despite her name, but always supports her daughter and adopted daughter, and is always there if they need her. Galaxyturner's parents are Auklet's and Strongwings' dragonet. Fierceteeh had died after trying to assassinate Queen Glory, but took a facefull of venom. Strongwings didn't exactly like her anyways and moved on, but he fell for the royal SeaWing Princess. So Galaxyturner is a royal hybrid! Palecloud always wondered what it was like to be a princess but she doubted she is one. (me:You will never know...)

"Hey. Watcha doin'?" Frostgazer walked into the room and sat down next to her.

"Reading." Palecloud answered.

"Really? That's it? Oh well. But guess what! I was talking to Cobra earlier!" Frostgazer said. Cobra was a NightWing SandWing hybrid, son of Qibli and Moon. He joined the Talons Of Peace recently, and took an instant liking to Frostgazer. He was really smart, just like his father, but looked like his mother. Black scales which were more purple, and had bits of green too, but a poisonous black barb at the end of his tail. Frostgazer had a HUGE crush on him and would talk to him whenever possible.

"Cobra? He's soooooo cute dontcha think? I think he is. I like his bracelet. His eyes are very glittery. Do you think he likes me? I like deer. Do you?" Frostgazer continued to talk about Cobra and other random things and Palecloud just sat there listening to her talk.

"Do you think we are meant to be somewhere else?" Palecloud said.

"OF COURSE! We should be out there saving the world just like the dragonets did 28 years ago! We were hatched for an adventure!" Frostgazer said enthusiasticly. A voice outside called Frostgazer's name.

"Ooo that must be Cobra now! Will you come with me?"

"Ok." Palecloud walked out of the room with Frostgazer and went up to Cobra. They started talking and Palecloud just felt awkward just standing there, so she left them talking and went to go and think. She chose to go to the Talons of Peace library because it was always quiet there, chose a spot near a small window and started to think.

 _'I'm almost 10. I'm_ _almost full grown. I have lived here. My intire life. But why do I feel so wrong? I feel something pulling me to the outside_ _world... Maybe I'm just crazy…but I get these feelings...'_ She looked out the window, and saw the wind blowing the trees. She felt some sort of connection when she saw, felt, or heard the wind. Like something inside of her was trying to get out. Her thoughts were interrupted by Galaxyturner coming into the library looking for her.

"OH THERE YOU ARE!" Galaxyturner yelled.

"Shhhhhh!" someone said.

"Sorry." said Galaxyturner in a whisper. "Come with me." she said.

 _'I guess I'll follow her._ ' Palecloud thought. She followed her to a cave where she saw Frostgazer sitting on a rock.

"OK so we've been thinking…WE GO FIND OUT WHO YOUR PARENTS ARE!" Galaxyturner said.

"Shh not so loud! We don't want anyone hearing us! But ya! We know you don't know, and we want to help you! Cuz we all know our mums and dads." Frostgazer said.

"Wait... WHAT!? How?!" Palecloud said.

"We would have to leave the Talons Of Peace!"

"Ya we know, but your our best friend and we want to help you. Is that ok with you? I know were not supposed to leave, and we would get in trouble, and yada yada yada, but come-on, this can be an awesome adventure! You in?" Galaxyturner said. Palecloud hesitated. She wanted to go so bad but what if they were caught?

"OK I'm in." she decided. The trio started walking towards a secret entrance, they got into a small cave, when Frostgazer suddenly stopped and and collapsed onto the floor. When she looked up, her eyes were clouded and her voice sounded ethereal and haunting as she said this:

 _ **When fire and ice collide,**_

 _ **A darkness will be born.**_

 _ **When love and war combine,**_

 _ **A cloud will be torn.**_

 _ **Pyrrhia will crack and crumble,**_

 _ **Under shadows in the wind,**_

 _ **Unless the wings of air and wind,**_

 _ **Will either lose or win.**_

"Was that..." Galaxyturner said.

"A prophecy." Frostgazer finished. "The biggest threat the world will ever see is coming... I saw it..."

"What? What did you see?!" Palecloud said.

"I saw a dragon of shadows... Oh no!" Frostgazer snapped open her eyes and grabbed her friends arms. She started to pull them towards the entrance of the secret caves.

"Why are you doing this?" Galaxyturner said.

"We... are going to be attacked... We're not safe here! I see... IceWings, SkyWings, even MudWings...burning, freezing, fighting... We have to go..." Frostgazer said. Her expression was terrified and Galaxyturner and Palecloud both knew just to listen to her and follow along. But before they could leave, red, blue, white, and brown scales streamed down the halls and crashed into the caves burning and freezing everything in sight. Fighting broke out as the Talons Of Peace members fought back as much as they could but it was too much, they were outnumbered. The trio stood in the middle of all the chaos and they were frozen in place with terror. 5 SkyWings started stalking up to them and surrounding them. Galaxyturner had her claws up, steaming water already forming between her talons, Frostgazer was inhaling, ready to blast ice, and Palecloud had her tail raised defencively and she was hissing, indicating she was going to attack with her fire. But the SkyWings were big, and already outnumbered them, so they were probably doomed right now. Just then, a blur of black scales wooshed by, clawing one SkyWing, while shooting venom at another. At the moment the SkyWings were distracted so they all attacked. There was still one Skywing left after, and the black dragon threw what looked to be a sharp, star-shaped blade, at the SkyWing, which killed it.

"Here, come follow me." The black dragon who spoke was Raven, a NightWing RainWing hybrid, the only dragonet of Deathbringer and Queen Glory. She had black scales normaly, but she can use her scales to blend in with her surroundings, but can't change colour like normal RainWings. She is very crafty and mysterious, and joined the Talons Of Peace recently. She has learned the arts of fighting, and being an assasin, but is a spy for the Talons Of Peace. (good job Deathy) She can shoot venom, but she crafted these blades in the shape of stars that she throws at enemies at long range. She has reinforced talons after making special gloves that grip anything, which covers her talons which makes her claws extra dangerous. (me: RAVENS A NINJA) She lead the three dragonets away from the fighting into a cave they have never seen before.

"Here, there is a secret exit here. This is where I usually come in and out when I spy. Leave now. You don't want to be caught." Raven said as she pushed them towards the exit. She then quickly retreated and threw herself back into battle. The three dragonets quickly went through the exit and found themselves looking at the battle from the outside. The Talons Of Peace were losing.

"oh no..." all tree said at once.

"Jinx!" Frostgazer said. "You both owe me a banana!"

"Not right now. We have to hide. But fine." Palecloud said.

"Over there! We can hide in those bushes and watch the battle without getting caught!" Galaxyturner said. They go into the bushes and not two minutes later, they are surrounded. Again.

"Hey, how's it goin'?" an IceWing said mockingly.

"We got orders to capture all hybrids and apparently all of them are hiding with the stupid 'Peace Mongers' so maybe if you behave we can only give you minor burns and small frozen limbs. How about that huh?" the big SkyWing leader looked at them and gave a silent signal, and soon they were in chains and weren't able to move.

"Take them away." The SkyWing ordered.

"Wait... Sparrow, look at this dragonet." The IceWing said. "Those purple eyes, the scales…" the SkyWing said when looking Palecloud over.

"Three Moons! She's the daughter of Que-" "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Dark scales wooshed past and knocked the Dragons to the ground. It was Cobra!

"How did you get out?" Frostgazer said. "Skillz." he replied.

"Let me get you guys out of here." He sliced and burned through the chains ligtning fast before any of the SkyWings could react. They were up and gone by the time they got up.

"Follow me I know where to get help." Cobra said.

"You do know you kinda came at the wrong time, we were just about to find out who Palecloud's parents were." Frostgazer said.

"Oh... um... Sorry?" Cobra apologized. "I really didn't know... I had to get out... So... Ya..." They flew for awhile until they came across a small city. Possibility.

"I know a few dragons here that can help." Cobra led them through the busy streets and stopped at a building at the end of the road.

"Why are there no soldiers here?" Palecloud said.

"Because the dragons kicked them out. The dragons that live here don't want war in their town. The soldiers simply just left." Cobra answered.

"Here, come inside." he opened the door and ran to a different room.

 _'I wonder where he's going?'_ Palecloud wondered. Cobra came back with three dragons behind him.

"Are you…" Frostgazer started, pointing at the two older dragons, one with black scales and and silver scales beside her eyes, with a silver necklace with a rock hanging from it, the other with pale yellow scales and an orange teardrop earring.

"QIBLI AND MOON OMG!" Galaxyturner yelled. "OMG HOW YOU DEFEATED DARKSTALKER OMG AND ALSO WHERE'S WINTER AND WHOS THE OTHER DRAGON AND…"

"Woah there slow down! Haha!" Qibli said. "After we defeated Darkstalker we kind of both confessed our love to eachother after the most awkward situation possible. Let me tell you..."

* * *

I had fun writing this! I'm a Moonibli fan!

* * *

*Flashback* "He's gone. We finally beat him!" Qibli said.

"We did it!" Moon yelled. She ran up to Winter and gave him a hug. Winter was filled with happiness when Moon hugged her.

 _'We beat him!'_ Moon thought. _'Now I can relax. But who_ _do I choose? Winter or Qibli? Winter is handsome, and nice on the inside, and caring about me, but Qibli…'_ There was no more to say. She was too excited too think right now. She ran up to Qibli and gave him a hug and she kissed him on the cheek. She pulled back quickly.

"Uh... Er..."

"Um...hehe.." The two said. They both felt embarrassed.

"Um... Moon? Do… Do you… want to meet me at the oasis back there just before sunset?" Qibli was stuttering. He never does that!

"Um... OK..." Moon said back. Moon wanted to confess something to him. Qibli did also.

* * *

(Winter POV) Winter saw all this happen. _'Qibli should go in a hole and die. I got to Moon first. She loves me. I love her'_ but Winter knew not all of this was true. He had to make it happen. He had to get to Moon first.

* * *

(Moon POV) Moon took time to get herself ready before meeting Qibli. She always felt butterflies when she was near him, which was like, all the time, but for her to confess her love, she had to leave Winter. Winter was a different IceWing. He was kind inside, and was handsome too. He always treated Moon like she was special. Just not in the way she expected. But back before Darkstalker was released, Winter talked about her 'horrible' powers and that drove a wedge between them. Moon started spending more time with Qibli, and onetime he even gave her card, with a picture of him and Moon, and all of their friends. He said it was a gift from him, he got it made in Possibility. It was sitting right beside where she sleeps. Qibli and Winter slept on either side of her. She washed her scales until they shone and put on a bracelet of silver she found.

 _'I hope this goes well.'_ Moon walked out of the cave she and her friends slept in, they were all playing by a fire on the other side of the cave, and started walking towards the place Qibli wanted to meet at. Then she saw Winter. She could see the Oasis but no one was there yet.

 _'I_ _guess I should at least talk to him for now.'_ Moon thought as Winter motioned for her to come over.

"Hey. Look, I know we haven't been talking and stuff, but I wanted to know... Can you give me another chance?" Winter said.

"What? How?" Moon said. "I forgive you but..."

"I just wanted you to know... I love you ok? There I said it. What do you say? Will you give me another shot?"

"Uh... I don't know what to say." of course Moon was flattered, but she was speechless. She loved Qibli, and wanted to be with him. But she didn't know how to tell Winter that. A part of her wished to be with him, but a bigger part wanted Qibli...

"You don't have to say anything." Winter replied. Quick as a flash, he pulled Moon into him and pressed his snout up against Moon's. Moon was caught off guard by this and shot her eyes open. She couldn't be doing this! But Winter's grip was too strong. Moon couldn't do anything to protest. Winter wrapped his tail around hers and continued kissing her. This time Moon struggled against him because they weren't together! Winter fianaly let go but he had a smug look on his face. Moon turned to see what he was looking at. To her horror she saw a pale dragon with an amber teardrop earring and warm brown freckles on his snout. Qibli.

"Qibli it's not what you think..." Moon started but it was no use. Qibli looked her in the eye with a hurt expression and ran to sit at the far end of the oasis farther away.

"What have I done?" Moon sobbed. "I ruined the love of my life!"

"Shh it's ok. I'm here for you." Winterpulled out a purple flower and tucked it behind her ear. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Moon answered. Winter gently lifted her snout up, looked into her tear stained eyes, and this time, gently lowered his snout to meet hers.

 _'Winter is_ _kissing me. I shouldn't want this. I want Qibli. But I broke his heart...'_ Moon thought. She gave in to Winter's affections and accepted the kiss. She was the one to pull away though. She was so confused about all this, she had to think. Sunset was coming near, she had to apologize to Qibli at least.

 _'_ _I hope he will forgive me'_

"I love you Moon. Remember that please." Winter said, as Moon walked to where Qibli was sat.

* * *

(Winter POV) ' _Finally! Moon and I can be together_ _now!'_ Winter's love for Moon ran deep and couldn't wait for what she would say. _'She's all mine now...'_

* * *

 _(_ Qibli POV) ' _I_ _can't believe it. She loved Winter this whole time, I should have known.'_ Quibli thought as he remembered Winter and Moon, kissing, bodies pressed together, tails twined. Moon came up and sat next to him. Qibli just looked down.

"Look. I'm sorry you saw that but it wasn't my fault! Winter just grabbed me and..." Moon started.

"Ya I know. It's not your fault you love Winter more than me. You can be with him." Qibli said. He had this whole speech planned out on how to win Moonwatcher's heart, and got her a gift but he didn't need it now.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want it to end this way." Moon said.

"Me neither. But I guess it did." Qibli said. There was a pause. "What did you want to tell me before?" Moon asked.

' _I wanted to tell you how beautiful you looked tonight, give you my_ _speech, then give you my gift and it would be happily ever after if you accepted me.'_ Qibli thought.

"I just wanted to say I love you, but you love Winter."

"WHAT? NO! NOT WINTER! I WANTED YOU! I ALWAYS WANTED YOU!" Moon said. She suddenly realized what she said and quickly looked away.

' _Really? She loves me?'_ Qibli thought. ' _Maybe there is hope_ _for us...'_ Qibli decided to give her what he wanted to give her in the first place.

"I just wanted to say, you look beautiful tonight."

"Really? Thanks..."

"Moon I love you. When I first saw you at Jade Mountain Academy, I was instantly attracted to you. When you saved Bandit from being eaten, I really felt your sympathy, and caring for others. When I found out we were in the same Winglet, my heart jumped for joy! I was disappointed you didn't tell me about your powers earlier, but I got over it, but I saw how mean Winter was being to you and I wanted to protect you. When we set off for the prophecy, I tried to stay near you at all times and tried dropping hints that I like you. I noticed how close you and Winter were getting and I felt jelous, but I tried not to show it, even if I didn't like it. Every shooting star I saw, I wished for you, Moon. I was going to confess my feelings to you today, but after I saw you and Winter, my heart broke. But now, even if you hurt me, I'm still there for you Moon. So I wanted to give you this." Moon just sat there, filled with emotion as Qibli took out a small box from his pouch around his neck. ( me:OMG ITS HAPPENING) Qibli took a necklace out of the box and gave it to Moon. (HAHA FOOLED YOU!) It was hand crafted, with a silver chain with a rock hanging from it. It on it which made it look special and looked like it came from one of the moons. It was a moonstone. Also carved on it, was a heart with the letters Q+M inside.

"Thank you..." Moon said. She put it around her neck. It matched the silver scales by her eyes.

"I'll never take it off." Moon gave Qibli a peck on the snout then hugged him. Qibli was filled with joy, and wrapped his tail around hers. The two sat there, watching the sun go down...

* * *

(Winter POV: I'm not done yet! XD) Winter felt happy, that he finaly got to kiss Moon. Winter felt himself fill with joy when he thought of Moon.

 _'I think I gave Moon enough time with Qibli. She still needs to answer my question. I'll go get her.'_ Winter thought. As he turned around he say two figures with their tails twined and looking at the sunset.

' _NO_!' Winter screamed in his mind. It was Qibli and Moon. Winter's heart shattered into a million pieces when he saw them. He ran back to the sleeping cave, and gathered his belongings. He would run away and never come back. *End Flashback* **(EXTENDED MORE.** **INTERESTING VERSION OF THIS FLASHBACK IS COMING SOON IN THE NEW FANFIC!)**

* * *

"Winter ran away and was never seen again." Moon finished.

"Whoa... I kinda feel bad for him." Frostgazer said.

' _Ya_ _me too..._ ' Palecloud thought. ' _But who's that other dragon?'_ "This is Starfang, our other dragonet." Qibli said. Starfang had black scales, like Cobra, with a necklace with an amber teardrop shape on it. He had the poisonous barb on the end of his tail, and he had silver scales on the corner of each eye, so he can read minds and fortell the future.

"Hi." He said. He stared at Palecloud and she felt her face get hot.

 _'At least dragons can't blush!'_ she thought.

"Cobra told me everything. You need someone to go with you. Right?"

"Right." Frostgazer said. "I had these visions, and I got a prophecy..."

"I saw it too..." Moonwatcher said. "A dragon of shadows... I saw you three..."

"US?! SO WE ARE LIKE, THE NEW DRAGONETS OF DESTINY?!" Galaxyturner said.

"Yes... But there is one more dragon... I dont know who it is... You have to save Pyrrhia." Moon said.

"Us? But how?" Palecloud said.

"You will find out on your own. You need to find your true home. For the sake of the world." Moon said. "Go now. You need to find this last dragon. Go." The five dragons left, ready for the journey ahead. "Be careful..." Moon said.

 _'I hope we're ready for this...'_ Palecloud thought. They have to be. For the sake of the world...

* * *

 **OOOOOO ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! DID YOU LIKE THE PART WHERE YOU THOUGHT QIBLI WAS PROPOSING TO MOON? LOL I FOOLED YOU! (I think) BUT ANYWAYS, NOW I WILL BE UPDATING MORE SLOWLY, IM WRITING A NEW FANFIC, AND ALSO CONTINUING THIS ONE TOO, SOOOOOOOO, YA, ITS GONNA BE HARD! BUT I HAVE YOU GUYS SUPPORT AND I HOPE TO SEE SOME REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS! STAY TUNED AND PEACE OUT FANWINGS!**


	7. Part Six: New Allies

**HELLO ITS MEEEEEEE! I just got major inspiration for this chapter, but no inspiration for the others... ¦ | I'll do my best to update as much as possible, but for now, enjoy! It's been a loooooong time! The winners of the OC draw are going to be introduced to this story! (Fennec by WhenHappens and Razor by PerfectlyClearly!)**

* * *

Palecloud and her friends, sat next to a fire, near the outskirts of Possibility, watching the sun go down. They had talked with Qibli and Moonwatcher today, Moon had told them some key things about the new prophecy. They had to go find another dragon, to join their journey to figure out the prophecy. But who was it? Palecloud rested her head on her talons, watching the sunset.

 _'We really need to find this other dragon. What about that SkyWing earlier? He seemed like he knew who my parents were. I wonder who they are...'_ Palecloud thought.

"Hey." a voice said. Palecloud turned around to see Starfang, Cobra's brother.

"Hi." She said back.

"Where do you think we will find this other dragon?" Starfang said.

"I don't know. I guess we will know when they come." Palecloud said back. "I guess your right." Starfang said. He sat down next to Palecloud and looked at the horizon.

"I just hope we find him soon. For Pyrrhia." He started humming a tune, and Palecloud rested her head on her front talons, and fell asleep, lulled by his song.

* * *

"Palecloud wake up!"

"Wah….? What?" Palecloud lifted her head and opened her eyes. Frostgazer had her face right next to her.

"Don't you think we should be going now? Try to find the other dragon?" she said.

 _'The prophecy! How could I sleep in!'_

"Yes we should go now." Palecloud said. She rose to her feet and stretched her wings. Everyone was already ready, so they started to think of a plan on where to go first.

"If we go to the Icewings, SkyWings, or MudWings, we will be caught." Cobra said.

"We should look here in Possibility just in case." Galaxyturner said.

"No we should go, we would know who it is when we find him. We can start figuring out the prophecy now." Starfang said. As the dragons argued on what to do first, Palecloud saw something in the corner of her eye. She turned only to see a venomous tail whisk around a building out of sight.

 _'Weird.'_ Palecloud thought. She ignored it and tried to figure out what everyone was saying.

"Okokok. This is what I think. We should search Possibility first. If we don't find anyone, we leave. We steer clear of the SkyWings, IceWings, and MudWings. We look for the dragon somewhere other than where those 3 tribes are. We can try to figure out the prophecy on the way. Got it?" Cobra said.

 _'This seems like a good plan.'_ Palecloud thought.

"Everyone should split up to search here, then meet back where we are now at sunset." Starfang suggested.

"Good idea. See you guys later!" Galaxyturner said, as she ran off into the streets.

 _'Well, I guess we're going now.'_ Palecloud thought. The 5 dragons all split up, going in different directions, to find this mysterious new dragon. Palecloud walked near the outskirts of the town, looking for someone who might possibly be the new dragon. She was searchin around, but didn't look where she was going and she stepped in some sort of goo, and her foot got stuck.

"Hey? Who put this here?" Palecloud said. She knew someone had put this here intentionally, no one would just drop sticky slime randomly.

"Gotcha!" a male voice said. The dragon came out of his hiding spot, and Palecloud looked up to see a SandWing. His scales were a dirty yellow colour, and he had a brown spine, as well as brown claws and horns. He looked older than her, he was full grown and alot bigger than Palecloud.

"Why did you do that?" Palecloud asked. She was annoyed, but you have to admit, he did prank her good.

"I wanted to prank you. I saw you earlier with some other dragons so I followed you and put the goo there." He said. "By the way, my name's Fennec. Yours?" Fennec said. He seemed like a tough but fun dragon.

"My name's Palecloud. Can you get me out of this sticky stuff?" She said. He walked towards her and sliced his claws through the goo, careful not to slash Palecloud's talons.

"Go wash off the rest of the stuff in water." Fennec said, pointing to a stream not far off. She walked over there and stood in the stream, letting the rushing water do all the work, and she tuned around only to see an IceWing next to Fennec. He had white scales, but he had silver battle plates on his head, side, and back. He also had a bracelet on his ankle. He looked older than Fennec. He also looked very friendly. The IceWing bounded up to her and introduced himself.

"Hi! My name's Razor! And your Palecloud! Fennec told me. Why are you here in Possibility?" He said.

 _'I wonder if I should tell them about the prophecy... But I don't know which one to tell...'_ Palecloud thought.

"Why don't I show you to where I'll be meeting with my friends, then I can tell you." She decided.

"Sure ok." Fennec said. She lead them to the place she and her friends decided to meet. No one was there, it wasn't near sunset yet, so she just sat down on the ground.

"Where is everyone?" Fennec asked.

"We're not supposed to meet until sunset." Palecloud said.

"Then can you tell us why you're here?" Razor asked.

 _'I guess I should tell them about the prophecy. They could spread awareness maybe.'_ Palecloud thought.

"My friends and I, we came from the Talons Of Peace. We got attacked..." Palecloud told them everything that happened, and by the time she was finished, the sun was going down.

"So we came here to camp for the night before we went to go figure out the rest of the prophecy." She finished. She never told them about needing the other dragon.

"That must be hard. Knowing you are the ones that have to solve the prophecy." Fennec said.

"Yeah. Must be hard." Razor said.

"Do you... Do you think I can maybe come with you guys? I have no family here, nothing left to care about anymore, and I like adventure." Fennec asked.

 _'Is he the other dragon?'_ Palecloud thought.

"Maybe we should ask everyone else first. Just in case." There was something about Fennec, that he could possibly be the other dragon. But she wasn't so sure. Just then she saw all other friends coming over to where she was. They had no one new with them, but Frostgazer had a look on her face, like she knew who the mysterious dragon was. Palecloud hurried over to her. "

I know who the dragon is. He is a SandWing, has darker yellow scales, and he-Wait! That's him!" Frostgazer said, pointing towards Fennec.

"How do you know for sure?" Palecloud asked.

"I saw only a few glimpses, but no doubt that's him. The dragon who will help us with the prophecy! But who's the IceWing?" Frostgazer asked.

"That's Razor. He was with Fennec, the SandWing, when I found, well, when he found me." Palecloud said.

"You know..." Frostgazer said with a sly grin, "He does look kinda cute, don't you think?" "Who? Razor?" Palecloud asked. He was good looking, Razor, but she thought Fennec looked better.

"Yeah, maybe, but didn't you like Cobra?" She asked.

"Yes, Cobra's nice, and I know Fennec is the one who will come with us, but maybe we can let Razor come along? It might be nice, Fennec and Razor seem like friends." Frostgazer said.

"But only of he wants to come." Palecloud said.

 _'He might not want to come. But I doubt it. I dont know why, but I don't think he will leave us at all.'_ She thought. She looked over to see Razor happily meeting all of the other dragonets.

"I'm going to go see them." Frostgazer said, she walked off to greet Razor.

 _'Wait... Where's Fennec?'_ Palecloud thought, looking around.

"Boo!" A voice said behind her.

"Ahh!" Palecloud said, tripping backwards. She was about to fall on the ground when someone caught her and helped her up.

"Gotcha again!" Palecloud stood up and turned around to see Fennec, with a smile on his face.

"Why do you do that to me? You scared me!" Palecloud complained.

"You seem the easiest to prank haha." Fennec said. "So, back to what I asked before. Can I come with you guys?" He asked.

"Of course. But you said earlier, you have no family. What happened to them?" Palecloud asked. She didn't want to change the subject but she wanted to know. Fennec's face darkened.

"They died a long time ago..."

* * *

*Flashback*

 _'I have to get back soon. Mother and Father will need it.'_ A young Fennec raced through the streets of Possibility, with a lizard in his mouth. His family was slowly starving to death, and he was hungry too. He had to provide food for his parents because they were slowly getting weaker and weaker, now they weren't able to go out and catch their own food. They were a poor family, but it's been very hard to get food lately. It was hard for Fennec, barely 6 years old, trying to catch food for everyone, but he knew time was running out.

 _'My family is dying. I am starving. There is little hope...'_ Fennec thought. Sometimes he would go to Heron, a MudWing who was a friend to his family, and whenever she had spare food she would give it to him. He got the lizard from her. He got back to the small home he had, and stepped through the door. He saw his mother and father in nests in the corner of the house, and his mother moved her head just a bit to look at Fennec. His father didn't. Fennec walked over and placed the lizard in front of his parents. His mother shifted to look at the lizard but his father still stayed still.

"Dad?" Fennec asked tentevley.

"He's gone." His mother said.

 _'What? No... It can't be...'_ Fennec thought.

"And I fear my time will run out soon too." His mother continued. "You made me so proud, helping is, all on your own. Now I must leave."

"What? No! This can't be! You have to stay with me! What will I do without you!" Fennec pleaded. But it was no use, his mother let her head rest on her talons and closed her eyes.

"You have done well enough so far. I believe you can suvive on your own just fine. Now I just want to go peacefully. Can you do that Fennec?" Tears were starting to form in Fennec's eyes.

"O-ok." He layed down next to his mother, listening to the sound of her breathing. He could feel her ribs through her skin and scales. He stayed there beside her until her breathing slowed down, eventually coming to a stop.

 _'I wish I had more time...'_ Fennec thought sadly. He stayed there beside his mother and father until the sunlight ruined his peace.

*End Flashback*

 **so sad... :(**

* * *

"Oh... I'm so sorry..." Palecloud said. "I'm sorry I made you upset…"

"It... It's fine." Fennec said. "Your the first one to know."

"What about Razor? He seems like your friend." Palecloud said.

"Ya... We haven't been friends for long..." Fennec said.

"Do you want him to come?" Palecloud asked.

"I don't want to speak for him, but if he wants to come, I'm OK with it." Fennec said.

"That's nice, now let's go back to the others." Palecloud said.

"Good idea." Fennec said. They both walked back to all the others, Fennec went into the big group of dragons, where everyone were greeting Razor, Palecloud just stood a little farther away not wanting to get involved. She watched all her friends have fun with their new... Friends? Allies?

 _'I wonder how everything's going to turn out.'_ Palecloud thought. _'I hope everything turns for the better. We all need it to.'_

* * *

 **yay you made it to the end! I had like... Half the chapter done and it sat ther for weeks until I got inspiration... But it's here! Sorry for the wait... But stay tuned and peace out FanWings!**


End file.
